


Bottomless Regret

by LuvvYahBabe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Severus Snape, Dark, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Good Severus Snape, M/M, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Rare Pairings, Severus Snape-centric, Time Travel, Young Severus Snape, add more tags as I go, im bad at tags, this was based on a crack idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 01:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20826833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuvvYahBabe/pseuds/LuvvYahBabe
Summary: A young Severus Snape is being haunted by visions of the future. Prepared for what will be, he decides to follow another path of what could be.He becomes ensnarled in a mad plot to stop the upcoming dark lord. His tale is one of regrets, perseverance, obsession, and a snarky potions professor.





	Bottomless Regret

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is my attempt at a fix it story! I hope you all enjoy <3 <3 <3

Severus blinked open his crusty eyes.

A deep groan came from the broken wizard. It was a sound relief and disappointment when he awoke from what he thought would be his final slumber. Sadly Merlin had a vendetta against him as he was still irritatingly alive and left to feel _everything_.

It was quite strange to feel boiling venom slithering in his veins. 

It felt a bit like - a snake gracefully enveloping their prey.

Snorting tiredly and shaking his head at the unhelpful joke he didn’t fight off his cry of pain the action caused. 

Tears streamed down his bloody face of their own accord and for once Severus didn’t try to stop them.

Seeing as this was the end it wouldn’t matter if in his last moments he was able to just let go of his mask, to find relief in the brutal honesty of his suffering. Especially after that _ Hufflepuff _ confrontation with Potter, maintaining his dignity seemed trivial in the list of his priorities. 

Vividly remembering the encounter Severus tried to force away his unadulterated fear about the outcome of the war. Did the boy succeed? Suffocating concern for the blasted boy overcame him. Harry would die. Lily’s only son would be joining her in the grave. If only he- 

The venom was nearly a blessing as the needy beast demanding his attention forced away any unwelcome thoughts and emotions in his final moments.

Of course the beast’s venom wouldn’t kill him immediately. Severus knew he _ would _ die; that was inevitable. After seeing the Dark Lord’s favorite pet in action, he knew he would most likely die from blood loss before the toxin claimed his heart. That could take minutes Severus noted, but due to the insidious nature of the poison, time would become insignificant as he was soon finding out first hand. The pain would escalate to the point of madness as it consumed his body inside out. Blood loss might kill him in minutes but the poison would ensure that it felt like a lifetime.

Luckily, the cruciatus curse built up his tolerance, he calculated he had at least a few more moments of clarity until the agony _truly_ began. 

Letting his head fall back, he took in his surroundings as he impatiently waited for the end.

A pained chuckle escaped his chapped lips at the fact that his end would die in the same room that, if he was feeling particularly introspective one could argue, was the beginning of his end. 

The shrieking shack. 

He could see the progression of his past in the blink of an eye.

Almost being attacked by Lupin, his anger at Dumbledore, turning to his housemates for support, getting frustrated at Lily’s lack understanding and increasing infatuation with Potter, Potter's prank, Letting it out at Lily, losing Lily and then of course -

He shut his eyes willing the venom to hurry its malicious pace. 

However, his brain was as merciless as the poison. In his last moments when he desired so desperately to finally have peace from a lifetime of torment, he was bombarded with _thoughts_.

And not pleasant thoughts.

It was thoughts of all of his failures. Namely, of all the faces of those who died because of him. 

The list was long.

Violently flinching at the sudden memories of the poor souls he let die he figured it was only fitting this was his punishment. He deserved this. He couldn’t save them. He couldn’t save the boy. He couldn’t save Lily. He - 

He saw himself in his school years. So many regrets, if only-

Opening his eyes in order to stop his thoughts, he scowled.

He couldn’t help but be annoyed about his current predicament. He wasn’t a bloody Gryffindor or Hufflepuff, and while he knew he would die at the end of the war he didn’t exactly _ want _ to die.

Well he _ did _ want to die in order to just cease his intensifying suffering, but what he really he wanted-

Severus pondered the answer to the question, happy for the distraction.

He was so tired, so guilty, he wanted to wake up and -

He chuckled darkly at his answer.

To be back in Hogwarts. To start again. To prevent all of this from happening. All of the deaths, Lily’s- 

Shaking his head at his naive thoughts he tried to make himself as comfortable as he could, trying to ignore the toxin and his sadistic nostaglisc brain.

There was little he could do now, he harshly reminded himself. Snape knew the past was cemented in stone. However despite this knowledge, an insufferable part of him that still so desperately wanted a second chance he didn’t deserve refused to surrender.

He stared hard at the interior of the shack, it all started here, it all ended here. If only he could-

He wanted it so desperately that-

A gasp came from the fallen man, of course!

He let out a sick chuckle remembering a dark spell he stumbled upon after Lily’s death. So overcome with grief he needed a way to turn back time and the spell-

Too dangerous Severus groaned. It would not only cause his death but if done improperly could-

He exhaled wearily, hacking up blood that dripped down his throat.

Created by the Herpo the Foul, the supposed story (the only one preserved that mentioned the spell) reported the unparalleled consequences to the user if the spell failed, or even worse, if it worked. So dangerous that the only transcription on the spell, in an unassuming tattered book hidden in Malfoy’s manor, reported it being forced into nonexistence. There was only one brief note on the page, hastily written in the corner before being ominously cut off mid sentence that it that never should have been created. The author was so adamant on their convictions that they heavily encrypted the written enchantment. Only a fool would attempt it. Only someone desperate.

Snape, while not usually referred to as foolish or desperate, was both at this moment.

His brain was haunting him with his mistakes and this knowledge was taunting him with the answer to fix them.

To prevent them.

The faces of everyone who died and will die bombarded his head. All of his feelings that had been brewing for a decade bubbled onto the surface. Pain, anger, resentment, bitterness, fear, guilt, and longing suffocated him.

The toxin was reaching its final stages, his body arched into a graceful bow, in his delirium he knew this would be the only chance he had.

He didn’t even realized he reached for his wand until he was pointing it in the air, twitching in his quivering hands. Suddenly, his grip tightened, and through his pain he swiftly flicked his wrist in intricate, painfully precise movements.

The toxin was about to finally claim its victim. Severus profusely sweated and trembled as he attempted with all his deflating resolve to keep his arm steady.

He didn’t even recognize his voice until he could hear it echoing in the musty shack.

“undo paenitet praeteritum tempus, “undo paenitet praeteritum tempus, “undo paenitet praeteritum tempus, “undo paenitet praeteritum tempus, “undo paenitet praeteritum tempus, “undo paenitet praeteritum -”

In the shrieking shack a dying Severus Snape was no more.

Hogwarts April 5th 1978 

Severus Snape’s body arched into a graceful bow as he gripped his throat and let out and inhuman **scream**.

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language so please let me know of any grammar or spelling mistakes!! Get ready for some big changes. The pairing is weird and I don't know how it came about but gosh darn it I'm going for it!


End file.
